Mission Possible?
by twoforonedeal
Summary: AU: Finn and Rachel are a part of the secret service, assigned together since the beginning. Now married, they will both face the struggles of balancing their roles as agents and as romantic partners. But when Rachel proposes a dangerous question to Finn, how far will they go to keep their future intact? (Rated M for later chapters)


**I came up with this plot on a whim, and I really wanted to give it a try. These chapters will be much longer than PAWDM, and hence, will take more time (this one is a starter, so the next chapters will be longer.) But I really hope that you enjoy! This fic is completely AU. **

**Please let me know if you want me to continue this…**

**- Jenny **

* * *

"Finn! Stop it! You'll rip my dress!" she yelled, running away as he tried to tickle her. Her long wedding dress flowed in the wind, making it heavy for her.

He didn't stop chasing her, running through under the overhang, which was covered with white flowers and vines. It was the perfect place for their wedding, and it had everything they ever wanted. Finally he caught up to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him. Rachel yelped, laughing loudly as he held her against him. He smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her softly, leaving her breathless not only from the chase but from the kiss.

She rested her head against his chest, looking down at the gazebo not too far away. They were married in the gazebo, surrounded by only close family members. Rachel had always wanted a big white wedding, but Finn convinced her that no matter where they went, they would be followed. They couldn't attract too much attention, because it could ruin their perfect day. Getting married in the mountains of Vermont was enough cover to begin with, but they wanted to be certain they weren't followed. Besides, Finn gave Rachel all the creative freedom for the details of the wedding, such as the decorations and food. He wasn't good with that stuff to begin with, so she only needed his approval on the important aspects of the planning. They had been waiting for this day for months, and now it was finally here.

"I can't believe we're finally married," she said softly, closing her eyes. He grinned, running his hands through her hair as she sighed.

"Me neither. I mean, it was a little frustrating that we had to have their approval, but it was worth it," he replied, seeing the men dressed in dark tuxes walk towards the table next to the gazebo.

Rachel picked her head up, looking concerned. "Hey, let's not think about that today, okay? I know with our job we don't exactly get days off, but this is our wedding. I just want to think about that, and our honeymoon. Nothing else," she reminded him.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He looked down the path and grinned. "Let's go a little further."

He took her hand and led her down the path until the overhang ended, and led her towards a secluded pond.

"This is so beautiful," she said with a smile. "But I don't want to ruin my dress, or the shoes. Ella is going to kill me. You know, it took her five hours to make this dress!" she complained, but before she could say another word, Finn scooped her up bridal style and headed over to the pond. She held onto him tightly, looking around.

Finn stopped at the edge, watching a few birds fly by. He smiled, feeling at peace. They rarely had moments like this together; they didn't have to hide or feel like they were being watched. It was their own moment – no one else's.

He turned his head a little to look at her, and frowned when he saw her expression.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, confused. "If you want me to put you down, I will."

"No, it's not that," she said, resting her head against his chest. "I just really wish that it could always be like this. No more hiding, no more targets on our back." She paused, thinking. "This job has been our entire lives, and it's an honorable occupation, but it might be too much. I don't want anything to ruin our marriage, or anything else in our lives."

He paused, making sure he knew what he was saying before he blurted everything out. From past experience, he knew well enough that 'saying without thinking' is definitely not a good thing in expressing one's true thoughts. And for Rachel, she deserved the truth, but in a sincere, calm manner.

"Rachel, we knew when we signed up for this job, it wouldn't be easy. Hell, it was hard enough before we even knew each other." He looked out onto the pond. "But when you and I met, everything fell into place. We were a great team, and they assigned us together. Remember that?" Finn smiled, remembering the first time they met.

Rachel smiled softly, nodding. "Of course I do."

* * *

An undercover agent's first day of work was certainly something you couldn't forget.

_She was only nineteen, but it was something she would never forget. _

_Rachel walked in the building nervously, seeing other young adults walk beside her. It was about seven o'clock at night, and the last interviews of the day were filling in. She could barely feel her own fingers, her nerves taking over her entire body. _

'_Get it together, Rachel', she told herself as she neared the doors where the interview was taking place. She had all the necessary information and tests; there was no reason for her to be nervous. On a regular basis she spoke in front of crowds, and did very well doing so. But this was her only shot to get the job, and it had to be done perfectly._

"_Rachel Berry," they called, making her snap back into reality. She walked towards the open door and shut it behind her, leaving her in front of a board of members who were waiting patiently in their seats at a horseshoe table. In the middle of the horseshoe was a single chair, so she took a seat with the paperwork in her hand. _

"_Paperwork please," one said, patting the table in front of him. She did so, placing the neat pile of paper in front of him. He took a look through her files, making sure that she had all the appropriate information. Seeing that she did, he then looked up at her, passing the papers down to the secretary. _

"_So… the Undercover Operation?"_

_Rachel nodded, folding her hands in her lap. "It's always been a fascination to me. As a young girl, I enrolled in several acting classes to discover any hidden talents that I may have possessed. In fact, I was in a few short films."_

"_We're not looking for an actress for a film, Ms. Berry," and old woman interjected, but Rachel quickly defended herself._

"_Of course not, but given that I have had acting experience, I am confident that I will be able to assume any role that I am assigned and execute it perfectly."_

_They seemed impressed, but the woman was still skeptical. Her eyes were so stern that they shot right through Rachel, making the young brunette shiver in her seat._

"_You will undergo strict training, I hope you understand. This is may be a private agency, but we are still dealing with the law here. You must be willing to do whatever we tell you."_

"_I understand, and I am completely prepared for the task. This is what I want."_

"_There are hundreds of people out there in that line that want this job, but only twenty of them get in," she said, concern in her voice._

"_I know. But I hope you find it in yourself and see that I am one of the most prepared and able persons for this job. I assure you, choosing me will not be a mistake."_

"_Thank you, Ms. Berry" the man said once again, almost as if he was trying to quiet the old woman from speaking again. "We will contact you."_

_With a grin on her face, Rachel stood, thanked them, and exited the room. Only a week later, she received a call from the agency that she got the job._

_Finn had been at the agency for about two weeks, going through his initiation. It was rough, getting all of the needed information into his brain in a matter of seconds. Thankfully, he had his phone at his side, punching in notes with his fingers. A few other inductees stood beside him, listening intently to the instructor. They weren't going on the job yet – even though they were hired, they were to be treated as interns. _

_He sighed softly, nodding as the boss released them and they went off to their first station. Everything about this place reminded him of home… cold and gray. He grew up in Seattle, Washington, rarely seeing a sunny day. It was sort of depressing most of the time, but he made the most of it. That's why he didn't really fit in there – he was a bright, happy guy. Those sorts of personalities didn't mesh with the norm, making him feel like an outcast most of the time. It sounded ridiculous; being ridiculed for being a happy guy? That was all he knew, and he left Seattle to find a better place._

_This, however, was not what he had in mind. His mother suggested the job, having an Uncle in the service. The army wasn't an option. He had heard plenty of stories about the experience overseas, and he preferred to stay in his home country. Being a part of the agency certainly would be a new experience, but he was ready to take it on. _

"_Here, you will be assigned a partner. This member will be your colleague, your teammate. You must put your trust in this person, for if you two make it past your internship, this person will be holding your life in their hands," the officer spoke._

_Finn gulped, nervous. He really hoped that he didn't get someone uptight. _

"_First up…."_

_Rachel scurried over to the group, late from fixing her hair in the bathroom. She fixed her eyes on the officer, who didn't see her at the back of the group._

"_Rachel Berry… you are assigned with Finn Hudson."_

_The two of them walked forward, not looking at each other. The officer handed them their files before telling them to stand to the side. Only when they had moved did they look at each other. _

_Finn stared down at her, his eyes growing wide. God, she was beautiful - and not just the kind of beautiful that you find on the front of a magazine - she was a different kind of beautiful, the kind that made your heart stop and wonder where they had been all your life. He grinned softly at her, showing his dopey grin. Rachel looked back up at him, gleaming. Maybe things won't be so bad, she thought to herself, feeling her cheeks turn hot as he looked down at her. She cleared her throat to get his attention, to which he nodded, looking back at the officer, who was still calling out names._

"_So, I'm gonna have to trust you with my life one day, huh?" he asked softly with a grin, keeping his eyes forward._

_She nodded, biting her lip. "I believe the process begins today." He laughed softly, agreeing. _

"_I don't know… I think we can do it. We've both made it this far."_

"_Well, yes, but we've hardly done anything yet. It has only been two weeks," she said. This made him raise his eyebrows, disagreeing a little._

"_You're wrong. We've already finished step one, right here." He reached down and squeezed her hand softly before releasing it._

"_We're already Team Finn and Rachel," he added with a grin. Rachel nodded, having a better outlook on the future ahead._

_They had only met minutes ago, but they already felt a connection. It was hard to ignore, the way they were drawn together, the way that they looked at each other. Of course, Rachel was warned of romantic relationships with this career, but could she see herself engaging in something new? After all, this was a new chapter in her life, and she wanted to live every moment of her life to the fullest._

_Licking her lips, she listened to the officer call the final names before releasing the inductees to bed._

"_See you tomorrow, little sidekick," Finn said with a grin as he walked away, leaving Rachel in the room. She smiled softly, biting her lip again before heading to her own room._

* * *

"You're still my little sidekick," he joked, kissing her cheek. She nudged him, making him laugh. Rachel looked down at her heels noticing that they were sinking into the mud.

"Finn!" she wailed, freaking out as she reached for his neck. Quickly he picked her up bridal style, chuckling at her frantic behavior.

"You think this is funny! Just wait until I deprive you of sex tonight," she said with her nose pinched.

He laughed, shrugging. "Like you could stay away," he replied with a smirk. She sighed, pouting as she rested her head against his chest.

After a few minutes, she spoke again. "Baby?"

"Hm?" he answered, staring ahead at the water, watching as a bird swooped down to land.

"Do you want a family?"

He didn't answer, hesitant. He didn't want to upset her, but they both knew what his answer would be.

"I do, but… you know we can't. Not now. We're global targets, and.. We have a lot of responsibility..." he said, trailing off as she cut in.

"But if I get pregnant now, it'll be born before we have to go to Spain for our next mission!" she said, trying to reason with him.

"Rachel," he said firmly. "I want that more than anything, but I can't put another life in danger."

She sighed, not being able to disagree. She had nothing left to say, feeling defeated and deprived of a happy future.

"Come on," he said after a minute or so of silence. "We don't want to spend the rest of our wedding night unhappy, do we?" he asked, kissing her cheek. Rachel couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face.

"Carry me back to the gondola?" she asked, raising her head. He nodded, carrying her off to their destination.

There was a lot of uncertainty about their future, but ultimately, he wanted what was best for the two of them. Being in this business, he had to constantly worry about their lives being in danger. They were targets, and having a baby wasn't an option right now. He just hoped that Rachel didn't have something up her sleeve.

They couldn't afford any more danger.

He was going to do everything he could to protect her. She wasn't just his little side-kick. She was his wife now, and he had a whole life ahead with her, as long as they worked together.

* * *

**Will Rachel try to convince Finn to have a baby again? What do you think would happen if she did get pregnant? I hope you enjoyed **

**Pleasure and Work Don't Mix will be up soon! Carolina and I just have to discuss a few details before it's uploaded!**

**- Jenny **


End file.
